All that should stay hidden
by Wandering Airhead
Summary: Canceled. Ill start. May, or may not be reintroduced.


**Title: ****All that should stay hidden  
**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I mourn it, I own no rights to the world and most of the characters presented, ownership belonging to JK Rowling, and publishing houses she sold it to. This is but a non-profit fan work. No trademarks included. You know the rest.

**Author's note:** To all of you canon works lovers – this is by no means one of them. I plan to take many liberties with the world and original plotline, while maintaining it recognizable. This may not be yet very eye catching, but will be sure to become so as the story goes on.

**Quick summary:** James Potter is going to start his education as Hogwarts, along with many other children including a certain Cynthia Rassent. It is bound to bear serious consequences. What kind? – you will have to find out for yourself. I plan on writing the story in a serious tone, but as we start with the characters still being innocent first-years, it will take some time to develop into such.

* * *

**Chapter One: Fated Meetings**

"James… James! Don't wander around or you will get lost!"

"But mum, its uncle Ge-"

"That can wait," red-haired witch stated decidedly. "We are going to Ollivanders first," she added in a tone leaving no space for discussion. A boy with messy black hair groaned and followed his mother reluctantly, finding his way among the crowds. That is until the meaning behind the words actually got to him. His head shot up momentarily, as a joyous thought shot through his head. He was going to get a wand!

The weather was nice and Diagon Alley, the most popular shopping place in London, and possibly in whole Britain, was swarming with people. The fact that the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was soon to begin didn't help much. Actually it just made it all the worse.

Amid all the people a young boy, whose attitude had a sudden turn of hundred and eighty degrees, rushed to catch up with his mother, and towards the shop of wand maker. And then, the moment his eyes focused on the shop door, they opened, revealing a dark haired girl not older than himself. She stopped at the entrance for a brief moment. He wouldn't probably pay her more attention if not for her obviously muggle clothing. He noticed how stood there, wearing a pair of jeans and a bit worn down, green sweater, an unsure look in her eyes, before she finally moved disappearing in the crowd the moment his mother reached the shop.

"James!" she called once again summoning his attention, and moment later they both entered the shop. James momentarily forgot about the strange girl, as he took in the interior of Ollivanders, his excitement rising uncontrollably.

"Welcome, welcome!" called a young man from the counter before rising his eyes. "Ah, good morning, please feel at home, I'll go and call gramps. He will be delighted to see you again!" the clerk added recognizing them. He momentarily dived between the shelves full of thin, wooden boxes.

A moment later an ancient looking man appeared, his eyes glowing like stars in the dimly lit shop. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he recognize his guests. "Ah, yes, yes. Miss Weasley, always a pleasure to see you… Oh sorry, its Mrs. Potter now, isn't it?"

Ginny smiled awkwardly, as a torrent of mixed fillings stormed her mind. As she just stood there unable to utter a word, Ollivander continued seemingly unaffected by the awkward silence. "How is your wand? Walnut it was. Eleven inches. Very swift, but moody. Great fit, if you ask me," the men continued, new smile forming on his lips. "But it seems it's not your wand I should be concerned about, hmm? What's your name young man?"

"James" uttered the boy, loosing confidence under old mans' penetrating gaze.

"James, yes, certainly, just like your grandfather. Mahogany, eleven inches, very pliable…" he muttered half to himself, as he pulled a measuring tape from his pocket. "Hold out your arm. That's right, now a little patience is in order." James looked entranced, as an ancient man danced around his arm measuring it from every possible angle, taking hold of his palm, examining his fingers, to finally let go as abruptly, as he started, wandering towards one of the shelves, skimming his fingers over rows of boxes.

"Willow and phoenix feather. Ten and half inches. Nice and firm, help yourself and take a swing" James did as he was told after a moment of hesitation. His arm was still in mid-swing, as the wand was snatched from his fingers.

"No, definitely not your fit…" he muttered browsing through his stock, " take this. Mahogany and a unicorn hair, springy. This one-"

"-was never meant to be." The man said barely pausing his sentence, as he snatched the wand seemingly the moment James closed his fingers around it. Ollivander pondered something for a moment.

"Emeric, go and get me the twelve inches hawthorn with phoenix feather! Meanwhile," he said turning from James to the clerk, and right back to James, handing him another wand, "try this one. Oak and dragon heartstring. Eleven…" he stopped his explanation midsentence, once again snatching the wand back almost the exact moment he gave it away.

The smile on the men's lips seemed to be growing along with the number of wands James have tried. Meanwhile Ginny Potter stared at the spectacle, not quite sure what to think about it. She wasn't sure if the if it was good or bad, that her son has already tried out thrice the amount of wand she herself had to try before finding the correct one. On the other hand Ollivander seemed to be very content with the way, the trials ware progressing.

"Ha! That's one tricky match to find. Don't worry, don't worry, it's all for the good… Hmm. Ah, yes, why not try that one. Now, where was it, where was it. I'm sure I have put it somewhere around… Yes, here it is! Black poplar and a dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches. A very curious wand, for a very curious customer," he proclaimed, while handing a wand to the boy, who took it rather reluctantly, his excitement gone leaving him quite despondent, worried whether he would be the first wizard ever to be rejected by each and every wand created. But as he took the new wand in his fingers he felt something was different. Suddenly forgetting about anything else he raised his hand and took a swift swing in the direction of the window. And there in the sudden flash of sparks the window was blown away with a laud crash making a few people glance curiously inside the shop.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" exclaimed Ginny, rushing to get her wand and fix the damages, but Ollivander interrupted her, as if he didn't notice her at all his eyes fixed on James, and wand I his hand.

"Very tricky, this one, very tricky indeed, but very accurate, unmatched for complex enchantments." He proclaimed enthusiastically. "How very interesting. Just a moment ago I presented a curious, young lady with another poplar, the exact same piece of wood, very fine black poplar, and with dragon heartstring as well…"

"You mean, the girl, that left just before we came?" James heard himself asking before he had time to think.

"Yes, yes. Cynthia. Cynthia Rassent… same, fine poplar, twelve inches with a dragon heartstring," the old man went on, once again making it sound as if the name belonged to a wand.

James found himself repeating the name a few times in his head, before he rediscovered the wand in his hand, all other thoughts vanishing from his mind.

Later that day he was standing at the bookshop skipping through the pages of some qudditch-related utterly boring book, which seemed so much more appealing before he actually opened it. His mother was going around gathering all the textbooks that he would need for his first year at school. That gave him a while to look at the sport section, however narrow it was. Other sections just didn't appeal to him, as he had a well supplied library in his own house. Not that he used it very often.

Just then, when he was about to open yet another book with appealing cover, he spotted a familiar figure with the corner of his eye. He raised his head to find a girl in green sweater standing in the corner of the shop, browsing through another section. He frowned, as he sow the _Used Textbooks_ inscribed above the shelves. Why would she be looking over some old textbooks? Surely enough, that wasn't the most interesting section.

"What are you doin'?" He asked from behind her back, when he reached her. She jumped and let out a little shriek. As she turned abruptly, taking a step backward, she almost crashed herself into a bookshelf. For a briefest of moments he saw fear in her eyes, before her gaze turned into a fierce glare, though she was still clutching a thick textbook next to her chest, as if hoping that it would shield her from danger.

"Hello, my name is James Potter, nice to meet you," he said after a moment of awkward silence, but the girl yet again decided not to answer. "Your name is Cynthia, right?" this time he looked amused, as her eyes widened in shock, and she tried to take another step backwards, which proved impossible.

"How do you-?" She started, but he interrupted her, drawing his new wand with a wide grin on his face. "Check this out!"

Her eyes widened even further, a panicked look in her gaze, before it once again changed into a furious glare. "How did you-? Give it back!" She yelled, shooting her hand for the wand so fast, that James almost couldn't see it. Only thanks to trained reflexes was he actually able to withdraw his wand out of her reach.

"Easy, easy! Its not your wand, its just similar!" he exclaimed taking a few steps backwards. She glared at him suspiciously while examining her pocket. But as she found the wand still present, her gaze didn't grow any gentler.

"How do you know my name? And my wand? Who are you?" She stormed him with an array of questions. But before he could as much as open his mouth, she gasped loudly and pushed him away with her hand yelling "No! Stop it! How dare you read my mind?"

James found himself dumbfounded, his mouth half open, from when he tried to answer her questions. He watched her panicked look for a moment, before he burst into an uncontrollable laugher. This time it was her, who was left dumbfounded, as she watched him close to roll over the floor. She tried to say something, but found herself only opening and closing her mouth soundlessly.

She then snapped turning on her heel to storm out of the bookstore, but she felt a boy grabbing her arm, still struggling to control the laugher. She winced herself out of his grasp, as she saw him grinning in amusement, tears in corners of his eyes from all the laugher.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" She cried almost running towards the shop entrance.

"Wait, wait, I didn't mean to-" he said, finding himself to amused to apologize. Not that he did anything wrong here. The girl obviously not listening to him stormed towards the door, to then stop with her hand half way to the knob having some kind of internal fight. She then threw him another scowl and came back, not looking his way anymore. He watched her browsing through the textbooks in an obvious attempt to ignore his presence.

"Look, I don't know where would you get that idea, but I didn't read your mind, or whatnot," he began, and paused waiting for some kind of reaction. "Its just that the Ollivander mentioned it, and I kinda thought it would be funny to-"

This kind he earned himself another mistrustful scowl, though it seemed the girl relaxed a bit. And then, when he opened his mouth to say something more, a laud "James!" came from the other side of the shop. He rolled his eyes and gave her a justifying look. "Oh well, seems it time for me. It was nice to meet you."

He then rushed towards his mother, throwing one last glance at the girl, who was now looking at him with unreadable expression.

* * *

The door of a study opened without any sound. In came a tall wizard with a dignified look, leading way to a young, a little over eleven years of age.

"Sit down, Cygnus" said the older man in a quiet, but excluding any objection voice. Then he himself sat down on a small couch in the corner of the room, while his son took a sit opposite to a small table. He was wearing black robes, contrasting heavily with his pale skin, and sleek silvery-blond hair.

The boy sat down straight, minding his posture to the best of his ability, while trying to bear his fathers scrutinizing gaze. There was something in this gaze, that inspired nervousness. And even though he new full well what this conversation was to be about, he couldn't help but recall all his wrongdoings over the last few days.

"You are about to begin your first year at Hogwarts," the wizard began, his voice still quiet and serious, almost solemn. "And while it is a joyous occasion, I can't help but worry whether you understand the full extent of responsibility, that follows with it…"

"Yes, father. I do," said the boy, unable to bear the heavy silence combined with another scrutinizing look from his father, that followed the previous statement.

"And yet I can't help but feel worried about it," the man stood up and paced slowly across the studio, while continuing in the same solemn voice, "your future, that is. You may be the heir to Malfoy family, but soon people will start to see you for who you are, rather than your parentage. In short, I won't be able to hush your little… adventures, much longer. All the responsibility you'll have to take upon yourself," he stopped again turning to his son, who, however impossible it seemed, has tensed even further, all sorts of images flying through his mind at the moments notice.

"You may still be young… Much can be blamed on youth. Much can be forgiven. But soon your actions may begin to stain the very name, that protected you so far," he paused, awkward silence fallowing his words, as he paced a bit wordlessly. "Don't get me wrong. It's not good to be overly prideful. I myself used to be like that, and I came to regret it, once I grew older. But you should not abandon your dignity. You should behave like a noble man you are. And I'm not talking about your… muggle interests," he said, his voice caring an indefinite tone, as the last words left his lips. He then paused for another moment, as if trying to remember what else he was to talk about. "No, you are free to delve whatever topic you find interesting," he stated finally, though his voice indicated, that he considered some topics less worthy than others, "I will not meddle with your interests. Your conduct though is another matter. I hear a constant stream of complaints about your various misdeeds, and as I already said, I won't be able to hush it up much longer, nor do I wish to do so. You have to straighten your act! Why can't you be a bit more like your brother? You should for once try to follow his example. For two years now he stands at the top of his year, and his conduct, as I hear it is flawless. He is sure to became a prefect as soon as he reach his fifth year," Cygnus once again noticed how his fathers voice got a little louder and faster, whenever he mentioned Scorpius. He clenched his teeth watching so none of his thoughts would show on his face, each one of them sure to displease the man, who once again stopped in his tracks and scrutinized his youngest son.

"Of course, father" he answered carefully arranging his voice to sound serious and a bit enthusiastic. But his father was obviously not fooled by this little performance, as he frowned slightly scrutinizing his son even more carefully.

"Very well, you can go," he said finally, after a long moment of silence. Cygnus raised from his seat, bowed slightly, and walked towards the door carefully minding his posture.

"I hope you'll make me proud" Draco Malfoy said in a strange, deep voice, completely different from the one he used throughout his speech. Cygnus froze his hand stopped just before reaching the doorknob. He used all his willpower, to fight the urge to turn and look at his father again. Instead he opened the door, and went out with a quite "yes, father". Only after the door of the study closed behind him, has he allowed himself to relax, a deep scowl forming on his face. Fighting desperately to regain his composure he stormed down the hallway towards his room.

"How did it go?" another male voice stopped him just when he was about to enter his chamber. He almost cried from frustration and anger. _He_ just had to show up, and just when he allowed himself to hope, that he wouldn't have to hear his voice until supper. He turned slowly sending a furious glare in the direction of his brother, who stood few steps away, little smirk already forming on his face.

"Its none of your business, Scorpius," he said in a low voice.

"Why all the harshness? I was just being considerate."

"Considerate, my ass. Leave me alone!"

"Honestly, you should know better. One would think that after all those years you'll finally listen to the voice of reason. Why make it harder?" Scorpius went on, small smirk still lurking at the tip of his lips.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just giving you advice. You _are_ my younger brother, and I _do_ care about you. Why can't you just cut it with that little rebellion of yours, and behave properly?" he asked, his voice serious, and smirk suddenly gone from his lips.

By that point though, Cygnus was far to angry to actually notice the change. He contemplated this sudden urge to rush to his brother, rip the smirk out of his face along with those nasty eyes of his. And maybe a nose. It would make a good souvenir. But instead he just marched to his room slamming the door behind himself.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy sighted deeply in his study. He knew it the talk would turn out tiring, and he was ready for it, but once again it didn't went quite the way he wanted it to. He sat heavily at the small couch rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. After a while, with a quick flick of his wand he summoned some liquor and a big glass. He felt he really needed a drink at this point.

* * *

Cassius struggled pulling a heavy trunk down the stairs of his house. Finally the time has come, and he was about to set off to begin his first year at Hogwarts, or however the school was called. That is if he will be able to make it in time for the train, and actually find the right place. He was confused to no end ever since he looked at the train ticket, he found in one of the letters. He even visited the King's Cross Station in an attempt to find the elusive Platform 9¾, but to no avail. He ran through the station asking questions left and right, but all he got in return were confused looks, or impatient glares from people thinking it was some sort of prank. He felt fear once again gaining hold of his heart, as he remembered the desperate, yet fruitless search. His last hope ware to meet someone else trying to catch the mysterious train. He couldn't be the only student of the entire school, could he?

He stopped for a moment throwing last look at his house, which he was to leave for the next ten months. His face tensed, tears welling in his eyes, as his thoughts circled around the house and its inhabitants, the house and people he may not be able to see ever again.

After a moment he regained his composure, turned around and went up the street. It was to late for regrets, he thought, getting rid of a single tear in the corner of his eye, as he walked ahead, trying to think, how will he find an empty taxi at this time of the day.

* * *

"Here we are, King's Cross Station," said Ginny parking the car in what seemed to be the last free parking slot around this part of London. "Hurry up and get ready, the Hogwarts Express won't be waiting for you."

The rest of the family consisting of two boys and a younger girl left the car, as if their lives depended on it. They weren't really pressed on time, and they knew it, but even so, they couldn't help but feel excited and rush with everything. James being the one to board the train was the most restless, waking up his mother over an hour before the clock went off.

Now he run around the car not sure what to do with himself, ready to single-handedly carry both heavy suitcases and the cage with his owl to the Platform if he had to. Even if it killed him. But finally after a short commotion, during which Ginny Potter tried to keep the overexcited group of kids in control, James settled with one of the trunks, while his mother took another, and Albus helped carry the owl. The luggage was to be put on a trolley soon enough anyway. They just had to somehow get inside the station.

But as they closed to the entrance, a frown appeared on Ginny's face, turning into a scowl, as she finally recognized the man. James and Al peeked from behind her, as she stopped, to see a tall, black-haired man in glasses coming towards them.

"Harry," she said, rather stating his name, than welcoming him, but a scowl disappeared from her face by that time. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with your work," she said trying to sound happy, as she rushed to hug him.

"How do you think you are looking. You could at least have the decency to get yourself in order before showing up here," she hissed in his ear, once she was sure the kids won't hear her. He was dressed in a rather worn down muggle coat, stained in few places. His hair as messy as ever, and evidently not washed in the last few days, let alone cut, as they ware starting to fall down his neck. His lower lip was slightly swollen, and a rather nasty bruise run across his cheek, barely healed, even though it seemed a few days old.

"Hi Ginny. It's nice to see you again. And you know I couldn't possibly miss the day my oldest son was going to go to Hogwarts," he said in a casual voice, or at least tried to make it sound casual. He then turned to the children looking at him with various degrees of confusion, apparently not sure how to react at a sudden appearance of their father.

"Hi James, Albus, Lily," he said smiling awkwardly, while Ginny watched his every move.

"Hi dad," responded James, somewhat warily. "Its nice you could come."

"So, how does it feel? I used to be really excited, when it was my first time…"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sooo excited I can't stand in one place. I sooo want to be there already! Can't we just apparate, mom?" exclaimed James, as the thoughts about Hogwarts made him forget all awkwardness momentarily.

"Show more patience, James. And Hogwarts express is nice. I'm sure you'll like it," his mother smiled.

"Now, we can't have that. You have to go, and travel like everyone else, and meet new friends," added Harry laughing. "Anyway, I'm glad you are all fine. I just came to make sure you were OK. Got to go now," he smiled a bit awkwardly again.

"You are going so soon?" asked James, a tiny bit disappointed. He quite liked his dad, even if they didn't see each other often.

"Sorry, James, but I don't want to int-, to cause a commotion. I'm quite famous, you know," he added blinking, while crouching in front of his son, grabbing his arm, and smiling reassuringly. "Everything will be just fine. I'll owl you whenever I have free time."

He then hug him, and then Albus and Lily, using the chance to talk to them for a bit. Few moments later they watched him disappearing among muggles.

"Ok, hurry up, hurry up, we don't want to miss the train, do we?" said Ginny finally, rushing the kids, before casting one last glance behind, with an unreadable expression.

* * *

James finally managed to free himself from his mother, who seemed unable to part with her son. After a never-ending hugging and kissing, and a hundred advices he was saved by some old friends who noticed his mother and came to say hi. Grabbing his chance, he waved a quick good-bye to Al and Lily, and strolled down the platform looking for familiar faces. And it didn't take long for him to find one.

"Hey there half-weasel," he called mockingly towards Fred Weasley, Fred being most likely the only Weasley alive, whose hair was not flaming-red. His black hair instead carried a strong reddish tint, making them shimmer black and red in the right light.

"Half-weasel? Well… I do guess its better than being a half-potty," Fred smirked triumphantly.

"Uuu. That was soo way below the belt," cried James, before they burst into uncontrolled laugher.

"Now, now, if this isn't James, my favourite nephew!" came then another voice from behind Fred's back.

"Uncle George!" James exclaimed jumping to hug his uncle.

"Ha! I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I was in your shop not even a week ago!"

"Now, that's what I call ages! You gotta drop by more often, or you won't be able to follow all the new merchandise! Now, take these, hurry, before Angelina see this," he added in a hushed, confidential tone, putting a handful of little white objects into James hand and blinking mischievously.

"Now, I'm off. Fred will explain. If someone asked, I was never here," he then said looking around nervously and then disappearing.

"So what's this stuff?" James asked, as he lost sight of his uncle.

"Chalk bombs. Great little things, I tell you. They are not even released yet, so pops looking for beta-testers," Fred grinned. "But on the topic, you won't believe what I saw!"

"Don't keep me in the dark then!"

"I met Teddy on my way. And guess what? He was totally snogging Victoire, like there was no tomorrow!"

"No kidding! Our Victoire?"

"The very same! Bastard. He is in for a lesson, ain't he?" Fred grinned mischievously.

"Sure is," James grinned as well, his mind already racing to come up with a good idea.

"Anyway, gotta hurry, or the train will leave without us," came the reply, as yet another whistle sounded across the platform.

"No way in hell I'm letting it go without me!"

"My words exactly. Now, go and get us a nice compartment, I'll join you in a moment. Gotta take care of a little something first," said Fred blinking conspiratorially.

"You gotta let me in on that one later."

* * *

Cassius was sitting in an empty compartment, listening to music from his iPhone. He felt he could finally relax a bit. Finding the platform turned out amazingly simple, once he got on the station this morning. What, with all those wizards forming a group between the platforms 9 and 10, it would take a blind man not to notice anything. Or a muggle, or however they called them. He was neither.

Then it was just a simple question of boarding the train and finding a free compartment, which wasn't hard, considering how soon he got there. And so now he sat comfortably, his eyes closed and listened to his favourite playlist. He could relax, and he felt he needed all the energy in the world before reaching the school. This whole wizarding business was still overwhelming him, and he still couldn't really believe it was all actually taking place.

A sudden commotion in the compartment brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes just to see a boy his age making his way up on the rack, hiding behind his trunk. The boy then looked at him, and pulled a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. Then he did something and disappeared, his place now taken by another suitcase. Cassius watched, his eyes wide in shock. Was kids his age supposed to know how to do _that_?

He switched off the music, as the compartment door opened, revealing a tall boy in black robes covered in some sort of green substance. The heavy smell of rotten eggs soon reached his nose.

"Hey you!" said the boy. "You saw that brat with black hair? Where would he go?"

"Umm," muttered Cassius, fighting the urge to look up, at the additional trunk on the rack. "I don't know, I was just looking out of the window, you see…"

The boy growled irritably and slammed the door shut, leaving Cassius with his mouth still open, as he was cut mid-sentence. He finally closed his mouth trying to get himself together, and looked up, to once again see a boy lying flat behind his trunk.

"Thanks pal, you saved my skin," he grinned. "Nice to meet you by the-"

The boy stopped and momentarily turned into a suitcase, as the compartment door swung open again. This time it was opened by another first-year looking boy with messy black hair.

"Hello," he said looking at the compartment, and then at Cassius. "Anyone here with you? All the other compartments are taken," and seeing the other shake his head, grinned happily and came in.

"Great! Nice to meet you. I'm James."

"Uh, nice to meet you too. My name is Cassius."

"_James_? As in James Potter, the son of great Harry Potter?" James froze for a moment, surprised, as he heard the voice, and the boy in front of him hasn't open his mouth. He looked left and right before finally turning to the rack above his head, where someone started to laugh. There was no mistaking _that_ laugher.

"Fred, you git! What are you doing up there?"

"Hidin', duh. But shh, I've never been here, if anyone asked for me," said Fred looking down from the rack, and making another hushing gesture.

That was all he managed to do, as the door opened yet again, and he rushed to hide his presence. Inside came a boy with a silvery-blond hair looking around the compartment.

"Nice place, may I join you?" he asked, and then put his trunk at the rack without really waiting for their approval. "I'm Cygnus, nice to meet you"

"Hi. I'm James Potter, and this is Cassius, while this trunk-"

"James _Potter_? As in James Sirius Potter, son of great Harry Potter?" exclaimed Cygnus with a wide grin.

"Uhh, yeah, that's me," answered James, frowning. He didn't really like his father brought out like that. It made it sound as if his only good point was his parentage.

"Neat! I was just looking for you like everywhere!" Cygnus then continued, confusing James even further. "Let me sit here, next to you. He will so drop dead, when he will see it!"

"Who is 'he'?" asked James abandoning every hope of understating what was going on.

"Who? My brother obviously! Scorpius, you must know of him. Oh, sorry, guess I didn't mention my name. I'm Malfoy, Cygnus Malfoy."

James eyes widened a little bit. He was sure he heard the name somewhere. Wait, wasn't Malfoy supposed to be the prat, who his father was constantly fighting with?

"Ok, here he comes. Pretend that we are talking to each other," then said Cygnus, taking a more comfortable position, and made it seem as he was best friend with the other boys, when he started to talk, out of any context: "C'mon James, you surely must have hear about it!"

The door opened that very moment, revealing another silver-haired boy, but Cygnus pretended not to notice anything, as he went on.

"-Football. You know, the game muggles are watching all the time. Its like quidditch, but with one ball and no brooms-" only then did he turn, and fall silent, as he saw his brother in the door, a convincing surprised look in his eyes.

"Oh, hey there," he muttered as if he just lost all of his enthusiasm.

Scorpius didn't respond immediately, instead he scrutinized the compartment and the three boys inside, and then finally asked:

"What is this supposed to be?"

Cygnus looked at him, innocent curiosity painted all over his face, which only made frown on his brothers face deepen considerably.

"Will you finally put a stop this charade, and answer my question?"

The younger boy scowled for the quickest of moments. Why did Scorpius always had to be so bloody intuitive? Oh, well, not everything was lost yet. He was yet to pull his triumph card, and it was bound, to have an effect. He barely withheld a smirk from showing on his face.

"Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot to introduce you! Guys, this is my brother Scorpius. He is a third year in slytherin. Scorpius, these are my new friends – Cassius Marshall, he is a muggleborn from Edinburgh. And this is no other than James Potter! You have surely heard the name, haven't you?" he proclaimed, grinning widely, savoring the incredulous expression on Scorpius' face. And then, just as he started to regain his cool, there was a quiet thud, and a sound of something rolling on the floor. Four pairs of eyes slowly moved to the floor, where something small and white came to a halt under the older boys' feet. He threw it a quick glance, and was about to look up again, when the object exploded in a white cloud.

The three boys watched the older Malfoy disappearing in a sudden burst of whiteness, and then heard some loud coughing. And then he appeared once again, as a white mist slowly faded, covered head to toes in some kind of white powder. They exchanged confused glances before bursting into spontaneous laugher, Cygnus almost falling on the floor. Meanwhile Scorpius drew his wand and tried to get himself in order, but the white substance refused to vanish with the simple spells he tried, which only caused another waves of laugher from the boys, who by this time were all clutching their stomachs, tears in corners of their eyes.

"You won't get away with this," he stated grimly, all effect destroyed by the white powder still cowering his face. "I'll tell father all about this… disgrace!" He then slammed the door shut, and disappeared.

"Oh boy, that was bloody HILARIOUS! Who's thrown that?" asked Cygnus, finally able to refrain from laughing long enough to say something.

"Thank you, thank you! Applause not necessary. Though I wouldn't mind a little bit," came a voice from above his head.

Fred Weasley, now back in his form, jumped down from the rack, and bowed theatrically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fred Weasley, at your service. Just don't abuse it, the service thing. Nice to meet you all. Save for James, not so nice meeting him yet again…"

"Hey!"

"…and for Cygnus. I'm so disinherited, when my dad finds out I met a Malfoy and haven't pulled a prank on him within a minute!" He said, wide grin still on his face.

"Then he should be pleased, you just make one turn into a ghost!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that! Good thinking!"

"Besides, my dad's going to kill me as well for this one. So that makes the two us."

They then both laughed, shaking each others hand.

"My name's not Marshall though" said Cassius after they all sat down breathing heavily from all the laughing. "Its Gray. Cassius Gray. And I'm not from Edinburgh. You did get the muggle part right though."

"Oh, sorry bout that," said Cygnus after a brief moment of confusion. "I just made that up. Spur of the moment thing, you know. Thought it would make him flip."

"And how did you turn into a suitcase? Was that some kind of spell?" Cassius asked Fred.

"Oh, yeah! You gotta check that one out. The disguising badge!" he pointed to the front of his shirt. "Make you look some random object, so that you can hide well. Priceless when you run away!"

"And that one earlier was a chalkbomb. Not released yet. Dad said he got that idea at some muggle school."

"Yeah, maybe, but I never saw one of those at school."

"Hey it's magic for a reason, ain't it?"

"Yeah, can't argue with that! Just hope I could do things like that!"

"Don't worry, they will teach us. Well maybe not these exactly, they are sure to pass over the best stuff, but you can't help that. We will just have to figure a few points on our own," explained Fred.

"Speaking of school, I sure hope we end up in the same house…" said Cygnus

"Don't worry, we are Gryffons through and through! No Weasley got sorted anywhere else for as long as anyone can remember…" Fred started, to come to a sudden pause, as a sudden realization came. "Hope I won't be the first one! My dad would so kill me if I ware…"

"Don't worry then, you wouldn't live to tell the tale. Come to think of it, that explains lack of Weasleys in the other houses," pondered James, as his friends eyes shot open for a moment in mocked look of terror, before he laughed.

"You bloody butcher! Can't you find any compassion? People are worrying over their fate here!"

They laughed again, to soon be interrupted by someone opening compartment door. As they looked up, still smiling widely they found a dark haired girl in black school robes stepping inside. She then stopped and looked around, her brows raised slightly, as she noticed all the grinning faces. Until her eyes fall on the particular boy that is.

"Its you," she said quietly, scowling at James.

"Oh, hi there! What's up? Cynthia, was it? Want to join us?" he said grinning even wider.

"Had I known, I would find you here, I would never have came inside."

"Hey, why all the hostility? I tried to be friendly!"

"I'll pass on being friendly with you… all your friends for that matter," she said condescendingly.

"So I guess you won't freak out on me 'reading your mind' again?" he answered mockingly.

She threw him a menacing glare, and came closer threateningly.

"Don't you dare speak of it to anyone!" she hissed.

"Or what? You'll freak over?" James retorted causing another wave of laugher. Cassius used this opportunity, to stick a piece of paper to girls back.

Cynthia threw him another of her menacing glares, her lips pressed into a thin line. She then turned her back at the boys and stormed out of compartment, slamming the door shut as she left.

"What was that about? You know her James?" asked Cygnus, a little confused, but grinning nonetheless.

"More importantly. What did you write on that piece of parchment, you stuck to her back?" interrupted Fred turning to Cassius, who then smirked.

"It was 'kiss my ass!'. Figured it would match her."

"Nice one!"

"Learn from the master," grinned the boy.

"Think she will come back, then?" asked James suddenly.

"Any moment now."

As if called, the door shot open again, to reveal an infuriated witch.

"Which one of you did _this_?" she drawled ominously holding out a piece of paper in her hand.

The boys exchanged looks and then pointed at one another, before bursting in laugher.

Cynthia pressed her lips into another thin line. She then pulled her wand, and flicked it at the paper.

"_Incendio_" she muttered. The boys suddenly stopped laughing, as the card in her hand caught fire.

"A bunch of brats" she then hissed, throwing the card on the floor and closing the door once again.

Boys once again exchanged confused looks. This time they didn't laugh. It took a moment of heavy silence, for a smirk to form on Fred's face.

"Do you think of the same thing that I do, Fred?" asked James seeing it, mischievous smile on his lips.

"She did challenge us. I say a _heated_ comeback is in order." Answered Cygnus before Fred had a chance to speak. They exchanged meaningful glances, and then nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

_**Here is some more of the authors random blabling:**_

_**First of all I have two aims with this story. First being of course my own satisfaction, while providing you with some enjoyment, regardless of its quality.**_

_**Second though being – practicing my English. I'm no native speaker as you ware sure to notice by this point. And so I very much appreciate any feedback you may provide, not only on the plot, but on my grammar and language in general. If something sounds unnatural, or I messed up with a phrase/expression, or simply failed to use one, where it would normally be used – I would be glad if you could point it out.**_

_**Till next time. I'll try to write more and update soon.**_


End file.
